


Lullaby For The Soul

by Anonymous



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Locus needs someone. North needs to be needed.
Relationships: Agent North Dakota/Locus | Samuel Ortez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Lullaby For The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> AU where a lot of canon happened, and a lot didn’t. Just go with it.

For North, it was a way to, if not revisit happier times, then at least recreate them.

He’d always been the paternal sort. Maternal too, depending on how you defined it. Even as a kid, he’d looked after South with a maturity far beyond his years.

But South...

Well, he’d be tempted to say he didn’t raise her right, save for the fact that it had never been his responsibility to raise her at all. Knowing and feeling were two different things though, and what he felt was that he could’ve done a better job with her.

Maybe that was why he felt so strongly about this. It was a chance to prove to himself that he _could_ be a good parent, that he could look after someone and make it his mission to help them in every way possible.

For Locus, it was something entirely different.

* * *

“You ready to go?”

“Almost,” Locus says, zipping up his suitcase. “I need to go get Mr. Ant.”

“Of course,” North replies with a smile.

Locus nods back before running off, and North starts gathering everything they’ll need. He hauls up Locus’s suitcase—green, his favorite color—and has just enough time to do a final sweep of the kitchen before Locus is hurrying back, Mr. Ant in tow.

The plush ant is enormous, and if not for Locus’s larger-than-average size, it would tower over him. Even now, it very nearly does. North wonders if that’s part of the appeal, since just seeing Locus standing there, arms wrapped around the ant’s midsection, is enough to send a pang of protectiveness through him.

Not that buying the ant had been North’s idea in the first place; that had been all Locus.

“Ready, pumpkin?”

Locus gives Mr. Ant a squeeze. “Yes, Daddy.”

* * *

It was therapeutic on some level, that much was obvious.

Locus was damaged, and when they first met, had desperately needed a pillar of stability— someone to tether himself to, then orbit around as if they were the Earth to his Moon.

The age regression was probably North’s fault. He doubted Locus would’ve naturally developed an affinity for calling him ‘Daddy’ otherwise. Still, with the way their relationship progressed, it was an affinity that developed as naturally as it could’ve: Too slowly for North to realize, except for maybe in the depths of his subconscious.

First they were strangers, and North had sensed Locus’s need even then. He’d never asked about it, except in only the vaguest of senses. By the time the two of them could be considered friends, North had made his willingness to lend either an ear or a helping hand abundantly clear.

Locus didn’t trust easily, that much was obvious. Less obvious was whether that had always been the case. North didn’t know what happened to Locus, but whatever it was had undeniably changed him. How much, North still didn’t know.

At the time, he’d only done what was in his power to do and what Locus would let him. He hadn’t gone out of his way to win Locus over, but it happened all the same. Their friendship deepened, and with every interaction, steadily morphed and shifted into something else.

* * *

Locus turns in his seat, counting under his breath like North always tells him to.

“...Five blue cars,” he finishes, facing forward again.

“Five, huh?”

Locus gives an affirmative hum and glances back at Mr. Ant, strapped into the backseat behind North, more likely than not so that Locus can keep an eye on him.

“And how many was it before?” North asks.

A few seconds pass before Locus answers, “Three.”

“That’s right, love bug. Good job.”

Out of the corner of his eye, North can see Locus’s self-satisfied smile. It’s small, but it’s there.

* * *

There was a lot North didn’t know about Locus, and very little he did.

In fact, he’d been told so little about Locus’s past, that he still didn’t even know his real name.

Given his namesake, there was practically no chance of Locus being just a regular civilian, but without an actual name, it was hard to do any digging. Not that North wanted to pry, of course; he’d much rather hear the truth of Locus’s past from Locus himself.

In the meantime, North avoided calling him that, settling for no small number of endearments instead, something which had probably also played a part in Locus’s age regression.

Honey, sweetie, darling...

They were normal terms, if a bit sappy, but Locus hadn’t seemed to mind. Combined with North’s brand of paternal attention, it was hardly a surprise when Locus began deferring to him more and more.

Being called ‘Daddy’ would’ve been more surprising if North hadn’t suggested it first, but Locus continuing to call him that, in his deep voice and with complete earnestness?

It _did_ things to North.

* * *

“Hey, uh, before you go,” North says. “Any chance we could get one of those coloring sheets with the crayons?”

The waitress blinks, looking puzzled as she glances between them, but then her smile snaps back into place. “Sure thing,” she says, and retreats towards the restaurant’s kitchen.

Less than a minute later, she drops off a small pack of crayons and a sheet. Locus’s eyes practically light up.

North picks up the pack and gives a low whistle. “Wow, the fancy kind,” he observes, and when Locus reaches for it, moves his hand away.

If Locus really wanted to, he could easily pull the crayons from North’s grasp, but that’s never been much of a factor in their relationship.

“What color car did I ask you to look for?”

“Blue.”

“And how many did you see in total?”

Locus squints at him, lips pulling into what could only be called a pout. Nevertheless, he adds up the cars under his breath, and when he answers ‘seven’, North takes pity on him.

“You forgot the three at the very start,” North says, and hands over the crayons anyway.

Locus’s pout returns, but quickly disappears once he opens the pack and peers down at the crayons inside. He whips his head around for anyone listening in, then meets North’s eyes and whispers, “ _Thank you, Daddy_.”

His smile is just playful enough to make North wish they were already at the hotel.

* * *

It was hard for North to summarize their relationship the way most people could.

He and Locus weren’t related in any sense of the word, and for all that they fulfilled the role of parent and child to each other, defining their relationship in those terms would be very limiting.

Calling them lovers, while a broad term, was limiting in an entirely different way. Though they did everything from kissing to having sex, it happened so sporadically that North would be remiss to say it was the foundation of their relationship.

That wasn’t to say that North didn’t _want_ to be Locus’s lover, far from it. Locus was very attractive; it would’ve been a feat to steer their relationship away from anything remotely romantic or sexual.

As luck would have it, they both enjoyed the occasional tryst.

* * *

There isn’t much lube left in the bottle, but North isn’t worried. Locus can usually take him without preparation, and prefers to.

“Hey, angel,” he murmurs as he slides under the covers. “How are you feeling?”

Locus sighs softly. “Sleepy.”

North presses up behind him, breathing in the scent of his shampoo and running a hand along his side. “Yeah?” North presses a few kisses to his neck. “Can Daddy fuck you anyway, baby?”

Locus lets out another sigh, slightly deeper than the last, and nods into his pillow. It’s all the encouragement North needs, and he quickly pushes down his pajamas, stroking lube over his cock. In a matter of seconds, he’s ready and aching.

He hooks his fingers in Locus’s underwear and inches them down just past the curve of his ass, then pries him open and pushes in with barely any resistance. Locus moans but gives no other reaction, and so North starts thrusting.

On his side, he doesn’t have much leverage, but that doesn’t matter. He insistently rocks his cock into Locus’s ass, knowing he’s already got the perfect angle from the sounds Locus keeps making. A particularly hard thrust has him arching his back, and North moans along with him.

“You like that, darling? You like the way Daddy fucks you?”

“ _Mmm_ , yes, more— _Ah_ , Daddy!”

North’s grip on him tightens, keeping him in place as he thrusts harder and faster. “You feel so good, sweetheart, so tight...”

Locus’s ass spasms around him, warm and inviting, so lovingly squeezing his cock. It’s all North can do to hold off the inevitable.

“I want you to come,” he huffs into Locus’s ear. “Tell me what you need.”

“P- Please touch me...”

North doesn’t, slowing his thrusts and teasing, “You mean my cock isn’t enough for you? Sounds like _somebody’s_ been spoiled rotten.”

“Daddy, _please_ —!”

There’s only so much temptation North can be expected to resist, and Locus—needy and whimpering—is his weakness.

He pulls down the front of Locus’s underwear and speeds up his thrusts. When the slap of their skin gets drowned out by Locus’s pleas, North finally takes hold of his throbbing arousal and pumps it, feeling Locus come nearly instantaneously.

North chases his own peak, and finds it within seconds of Locus’s. Together, they gasp and pant in the throes of pleasure, until their bodies go lax and the pleasure begins to ebb away.

As they catch their breath, North starts pressing lazy kisses to Locus’s jaw.

“You can call me Sam.”

North stops. It takes him a moment to make sense of the words.

“...‘Sam’?” he asks.

There’s a pause.

Locus adds, “If you want.”

North processes that, then grins and pulls Locus closer, kissing his cheeks and stroking his hair.

They’ll need a good night’s rest to make the most of the day that North has planned for them, but he’s positive they’ll both have sweet dreams.

* * *

For all that Locus— _Sam_ —had opened up to him during their time together, North knew it was only a fraction of all he was. Maybe someday that would change, but until then, North was content.

* * *

“Hold on, I can’t sleep without Mr. Ant.”


End file.
